


Bunnies and Lollipops

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Partying, Public Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath likes to party. But he couldn't imagine what awaited him in the Exotic Express.





	Bunnies and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2014.

Heath was invited to a party and of course he didn't decline. When he knocked on the door of the Exotic Express, he could already hear the music from inside. A half-naked guy opened and let him inside.

Heath looked around. Colorful bright lights and loud music, pretty women and guys in weird costumes were dancing, chatting and drinking everywhere. This was the kind of party Heath liked! He wished Drew and Jinder were still in WWE to see this.

Adam came toward him, accompanied by two ladies - one on each side - linking arms with him. He'd asked Heath earlier in the locker room to join his party after RAW. Shortly before he reached the ginger, he said something to the women and they left, arm in arm. Heath could see they were whispering and giggling, and he wondered what kind of relationship they had with Adam.

But he didn't have too much time to think about that as the other man greeted him with a big smile on his face, a lollipop in his mouth and two drinks in his hands. He gave Heath the shot glass with a blue liquid, and the ginger drank it without hesitation. There was a reason why he was here, and that reason was to have fun! So he also downed the second drink Adam gave him. It was a colorful cocktail, and Heath really liked the taste of it.

Suddenly a guy walked up to Adam and whispered something to him. They both left without an explanation. However, Heath wasn't alone for long as a woman in a green dress stepped next to him and started to talk to him. Thanks to the loud music, he barely understood a word she said. He whipped his hair back and nodded while he was having another drink.

It didn't take long, then Adam came back - this time without a lollipop. He opened his mouth and showed Heath a pill on his tongue. Then he kissed the ginger and shoved the pill into his mouth. Heath swallowed it. Soon after that, the music seemed to get even louder, the lights more colorful, and the walls seemed to melt. When Adam started to grope him, the touch felt so intense, Heath immediately popped a boner. The other man grabbed his hand and pulled him to a leather sofa.

Heath didn't really know how it had happened, but suddenly he was lying on his back on the sofa, only wearing his T-shirt and boots anymore. On the other side of the table the white Bunny was sitting in a chair. Heath wasn't sure if it was watching them or if it was asleep. It didn't move. Maybe it wasn't even real, just in Heath's head?

Adam knelt between his legs and kissed him everywhere. He was still wearing his blue fur coat over his otherwise naked body. Heath buried his fingers in it. It felt good, so warm. The music melted with the lights. Adam pushed his fingers into him, one after another. Heath wasn't sure what he used as lube, maybe just lube. It didn't hurt. A woman with red hair walked past them and winked at him. Heath just smiled back.

When Adam thrust into him, Heath hoped he was using a condom. He hadn't seen one. But he hadn't seen any of those things Adam seemed to get out of nowhere. Maybe he was just already too far gone. But he felt the touches and enjoyed it. Adam leaned down and kissed him again. Then he fucked him. Heath wrapped his legs around him. His moans were swallowed by the noise around them.

 

* * *

 

When Heath woke up the next morning, he had a headache and his butt hurt a little, too. He was still lying on the sofa, only wearing his T-shirt and boots. But Adam's fur coat was covering him like a blanket. It smelled of him. Heath liked it. He found his boxers on the floor close by and quickly pulled them on before he slipped back under the coat.

The Bunny was gone. Some Rosebuds were standing in a corner, chatting. Adam came over to him, two cups in his hands. He smiled at him while he sat down in that chair where the Bunny had sat last night.

"Good morning, Heathy baby. How are you?" He put one of the cups on the table in front of Heath. "I didn't know how you like your coffee. So I added a little sugar and milk because you're also a sweetheart." He grinned.

Heath sat up and wrapped the coat around his waist before he took the cup and started to drink. It tasted better than he'd expected. He pushed his hair back and looked at Adam. "Hey, did we... I mean..."

"We made love," Adam said bluntly. "Do you not remember it?"

"I do, partly. Did we use a condom?"

"Yeah, don't worry, pretty boy."

_Pretty boy?_ Where did that come from? Heath shook his head. At least he didn't need to worry about that now... if Adam said the truth. "Where are my pants?" he asked.

The other man looked around. "I don't know. Maybe someone else took them."

His Rosebuds weren't thieves. But they didn't care so much about things like that. When they wanted to leave the Exotic Express, they just put on the clothes they found on the floor.

"I can give you some of mine. I think we have about the same size," Adam suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather have my own."

"I'm afraid they are gone. But that's okay. When I lend you mine, I know you'll come back to me again," Adam said with a smile. Then he looked at his coat. "And it seems you already got used to my clothes."

Heath blushed and looked down sheepishly. "It's warm."

 


End file.
